Independent hardware paths regarding the analysis of sensor signals in a control unit for controlling passenger protection devices are described in German Patent Application No. DE 100 57 915 C2. On the one hand, the different hardware paths are formed by a processor and, on the other hand, by a safety IC (integrated circuit) which analyze the sensor signals in parallel in order to ascertain whether triggering of the passenger protection means is necessary.